


Maunon Kripas

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [41]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mountain follows Clarke whenever she goes, including into Commander Lexa's bed, but the Commander of the Coalition does not let demons flourish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maunon Kripas

Lexa's mind wrenched itself from the depths of sleep at the sound of a wretched gasp falling from Clarke's mouth. The dark haired woman turned her head, her eyes narrowed against the dull early morning sunshine that drifted through the leather and canvas construction of her tent, to look at Clarke's face. She took in the sight of pink cheeks, wide blue eyes, and the terrified sheen of tears on her skin as she sat bolt upright on the bed. Lexa shifted on the bed, moving in fluid but slow movements as to not spook the blonde haired woman, before lifting her hand and settling it on the soft skin at the base of Clarke's spine. 

"I'm here." The dark haired woman whispered, inching her hand around Clarke's hip, smoothing the flat of her palm against the woman's tender flesh. "Ai laik hir ai hodnes."

Clarke's head turned slowly and glassy eyes blinked until they could focus on Lexa's face. "Leksa," Clarke breathed out slowly, tasting the woman's name on the end of her tongue, swallowing it down her throat to settle the rolling clench of her stomach.

"Sha," Lexa whispered. She leaned inwards until her lips pressed against Clarke's cheek. Then, with a tender nudge of her nose against the woman's pale skin, she began to kiss the tear trails away from her cheeks. "You had the nightmares again ai hodnes.”

"I..." Clarke's voice trembled as it escaped her lips and a new tear drop slipped down her cheek. "I remember their faces. I keep picturing them—the civilians, the children, Maya—one by one as their skin blistered and burned." 

"You did what you had to do Klark." Lexa murmured, her fingers tightening their grip on Clarke's hip in an effort to anchor her mind to the moment. "The dead are gone. You should concern yourself with the living now."

"I can't stop remembering." Clarke whimpered closing her eyes as the tears dripped down her face.

Lexa felt her heart clench in her chest, an age old pain radiating throughout her body, and she moved in to pull Clarke's back flush against her chest. “You'll never forget ai hodnes,” she murmured, “but, the memories will ease. Remind yourself of the people you saved, not only the Sky People, but my people. Think of every family that doesn't have to fear the reaping any more because of you Klark kom Skaikru.”

“I don't know if I can.” The blonde haired woman said. Her voice shook, and her hand reached down to grasp Lexa's fingers tightly.

“I'll be here Klark.” Lexa vowed. She shifted on the bed, turning Clarke onto her side before easing their bodies back onto the surface of the bed, burrowing her face in the soft strands of blonde hair at the nape of Clarke's neck. “Go back to sleep,” she said, “I will fight your demons tonight.” 

“And tomorrow?” Clarke sighed, her muscles relaxing into the heat of Lexa's body against her spine.

“Tomorrow we will fight your demons together,” Lexa promised. She pressed a kiss to the back of Clarke's neck. “Once you have rested for battle.”

Clarke let her eyes slip closed as she surrendered her mind to Lexa's protection, “Mochof Leksa.”

“Rid op hodnes.” Lexa breathed out quietly as she slipped her left hand up to rest over Clarke's thumping heart.


End file.
